


Clinging to you

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Dom Seo Changbin, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, Kinda, M/M, Pet Names, Public Hand Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Scene, Voyeurism, changjin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21627319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In his fantasies, Hyunjin always imagined himself as the dominant one, but in real life, things go very different. But Hyunjin was not one to complain.aka a fic based off that one video of changbin being sleepy on top of hyunjin on set
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 202





	Clinging to you

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, i'm back with this tiny fic. I was a bit sad when I finished writing Tiny Hands and dcided to write something short to make up for it. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this!
> 
> link to the video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w1GFF3J4u_o (it was the only one I found that didn't cut off the part I talk about in the fic and wasn't in a compilation)

Hyunjin never really cared about how clingy the other members got. He was very clingy as well, so it was never a problem. But he was starting to get really weirded out by how Changbin was acting with him. The rapper didn’t just get close to him, he looked like he was trying to make the two become one person by eliminating the space between them. Hyunjin was finding himself being cuddled by Changbin more than a couple of times now. And every time that happened, Hyunjin kept questioning if the other rapper knew how much it was affecting him and this whole thing was to tease the dancer about it.

There couldn’t be another explanation. He would always choose the most intriguing positions. It was always something that would eventually make Hyunjin think of not so innocent ways that position could be used for.

This time around. Changbin decided that it would a great idea to just climb on top of him, while they were shooting a music video, and sit on Hyunjin’s thighs, while putting his head on his shoulder. The other members were teasing them about it, sure. But they probably never thought this was anything else than innocent cuddling between friends. Which, was only logical, but Hyunjin could still feel himself get harder every time Changbin would move.

Luckily, since Changbin was sitting lower on his thighs, he couldn’t actually feel the dancer’s boner. But Hyunjin was still worried. Any harsh movement and the boy would definitely feel it.

Hyunjin had had a crush on the rapper since he first saw him rap in class. He was so small and cute, but he turned to a different person whenever he was rapping. Since the first time he saw the smaller man do so, he couldn’t keep him out of his mind. Everyone noticed something was up with him, but they imagined he had been crushing on a girl… Hyunjin was never very open about his sexuality during his trainee days. No one was, really. They were always worried someone would get the news out and they would get cut because of it. So, most people kept it a secret, at least until they debuted. Then, they would tell his members and move on with life.

Hyunjin had done the same. He acted as straight as he could during his training days, but after his debut, he decided to tell someone. Jisung had been the first person he had come out to. After they were done bickering and fighting for no reason, Jisung turned out to be a really nice friend and a very open minded person. So Hyunjin just told him one day, during practice. It was late and they were tired. Hyunjin didn’t even think about it. He just said it, loud and clear.

Jisung obviously didn’t care. Actually, the only thing he said to Hyunjin that day was “I already knew. Stop pretending to like girls, it looks awkward as fuck.”, and since then, he slowly opened up to some of the other members. Chan was next. And then Felix and Minho. Hyunjin was still waiting to tell the rest of the members though. He didn’t really feel like calling them out in one room and letting it out in one sitting. He always took his time with things, and this was no different.

Hyunjin was again reminded of his current situation as Changbin decided to move his legs, for better support, spreading his legs out even more on top of Hyunjin.

It was only natural for the dancer to think of other ways this could be happening. In a place with less people… and less clothes as well.

The whole thing only got worse when the members decided to joke around with Changbin, acting as if he was getting a shot on his ass. They must have thought it was funny. Hyunjin thought he was a few seconds away from running to the bathroom. Jisung thought it was a great idea to use the knuckles of his fingers as a syringe and pretended to give Changbin a shot.

Hyunjin was already barely keeping his cool before and now he was sure his entire face was red.

When Jisung pressed his knuckles against Changbin’s skin, the smaller boy went along with the joke by pretending to feel the pain. He arched his back just slightly and let out a small whine. He did so right by Hyunjin’s ear. How was he supposed to not get hard with that?

“It hurts!” Changbin said with a whiny voice.

It sounded so much like a moan. Oh my God, how Hyunjin wanted to ruin him. He looked and sounded so damn innocent like this. It made him want to fuck him so hard, just to hear Changbin whine like this. Hyunjin could feel his cock twitch at the thought of it alone. He was lucky Changbin didn’t notice what was happening.

Changbin then let his head fall on his shoulder once again. Hyunjin closed his eyes trying to focus on something else, to see if the boner would go away. But with Changbin in this position, it was very hard to do so. No pun intended.

“I think I’ll take a walk while I wait for my turn.” said Changbin suddenly. “I’m getting sleepy staying like this.”

The older rapper started to get up, but Hyunjin stopped him. He did it without thinking, really. He just thought that his pants were really tight and if Changbin got up, everyone would be able to tell he had a boner right now. Not only just the members, but all the staff as well. It would be too embarrassing. He obviously didn’t think the action through though.

“Let me go.” Changbin said, but Hyunjin shook his head, denying it. Still keeping his eyes close. “Why can’t you just let me go?”

Hyunjin sighed and turned his head, so he wouldn’t be facing the other boy.

“I just have a… little problem, right now.” he said, trying to keep his voice quiet enough so other people wouldn’t hear it.

“What problem?”

Hyunjin still refused to look at Changbin at the moment. But Changbin didn’t seem to like that though, because he pulled Hyunjin’s head to face him with his hand.

“What problem, Hyunjin?” he repeated.

Hyunjin could feel his cheeks get hotter.

“It’s… too embarrassing.” he argued, with a weak voice.

Changbin could see right through him though. His eyes narrowed and he tilted his head smugly.

“Do you have a boner right now?” asked the smaller boy, with a mocking tone. “I can’t believe you! You’re hard!”

Hyunjin then looked around, worried, to see if anyone had heard anything.

“Be quiet!” he pleaded. “I don’t want anyone to know. It’ll go away soon.”

Changbin laughed, but still didn’t say anything else loudly. He laid his head against Hyunjin’s chest.

“Your heart is beating really fast.” he pointed out. “Is it because you’re horny?”

Hyunjin closed his eyes once again, trying to not imagine more inappropriate things, but clearly failing at doing so.

“Please, don’t talk about it.” he asked. “I’m trying to will it away here.”

Changbin didn’t seem to care, as he kept on talking more and more. His voice coming out raspy this close to the dancer’s ear.

“What got you so excited though?” the rapper questioned. And upon hearing no response from Hyunjin, he kept going. “Was it something you imagined? Something you remembered? Was it with someone I know?”

Hyunjin kept his eyes closed. He thought that taking a look at Changbin’s face right now would really not help his situation down there, so he tried his best to ignore the boy.

“If you don’t answer, I’m going to get up.” he heard the smaller boy say. “I’m getting bored here, you see. Entertain me, please.”

Hyunjin might be really horny for Changbin right now, but he thought he might wanna punch him as well. Couldn’t he just keep his quiet and help Hyunjin out for once without being a little shit about it? Everything would be over much sooner if he did that.

“It’s something I imagined.” he answered, without much detail. “I didn’t intend to. The thought crossed my mind and decided to stay.”

Changbin was quiet for a few seconds, which got Hyunjin curious about what he was doing, so he opened his eyes. Just to be met with a smiling Changbin in front of him. It was devilish smile.

“What made you think of it?” he made another question, but this time was met with silence. Hyunjin didn’t know how to respond to that, without revealing his dirty thoughts. “Does it have to do with the position I’m in right now?”

Hyunjin looked at Changbin, shocked, but seeing how serious the other boy was being, he just nodded. There was no way Changbin didn’t think this didn’t have something to do with him. But he kept on making questions anyway. Probably to tease Hyunjin.

“Who was it with?”

“You.”

That only made Changbin smile wider. He tilted his head slightly and started moving his hand, positioning it over Hyunjin’s chest.

“What did you think about me?” he asked with a raspy voice. “Did you imagine yourself fucking into me in this position?”

Hyunjin closed his eyes again and let his head fall backwards a little, feeling his cock twitch with excitement. But then stared at Changbin once more.

“Am I making it hard for you to relax?” Changbin asked with a pout. Seeing him act so cocky about this only made Hyunjin’s situation worse. “Is your useless dick getting harder?”

Hyunjin never thought he would be so into Changbin humiliating him like this. In his fantasies, he was always the one to take charge and do the talking, but seeing this play out in the opposite direction in real life was actually much better. He actually really wanted Changbin to keep degrading him in such dirty manner.

Hyunjin nodded, while looking at Changbin in the eye. He must have looked so pitiful right now.

“Yes.” he said. “Please… The others will notice.”

Changbin laughed quietly. Hyunjin never felt so humiliated, and yet so horny at the same time.

“What should I do now?” the rapper on top of him asked. “Should I help you get out of this situation? Or should I just keep watching you make a fool out of yourself? It’s a pretty damn hard decision.”

Hyunjin could cry from much he wanted to be touched right now. He felt like he could cum from the slightlest touch on his dick. He had never been this sensitive before without being touched at all. This whole thing was just so knew to him. But he was liking it a little too much even.

And even though he was scared of getting caught, the thought of being found in such disgraceful manner only made his cock ache harder. Being caught like this by another member was also a new found fantasy of his apparently.

“I think I’ll just do this.” Changbin said, before making his hips go higher, so he could finally feel Hyunjin’s erection. “You’re so hard, Jinnie… Is this all because of me? I’m flattered!”

Hyunjin literally whined from the contact, even if small and quick. He then remembered they were in public and tried to play it off with a fake cough. That only made Changbin laugh louder. The boy seemed to enjoy seeing Hyunjin suffer a little too much. But Changbin also probably knew this was turning Hyunjin on even more that he had first expected.

“Do you want me to help you out, Jinnie?” the boy asked. “I can make you cum right here, under me, while all these people are watching… Or I can help you get out of here to deal with it on your own.”

Hyunjin took a moment to think. Cumming in front of everyone would be incredibly humiliating, but he would have Changbin finally touching him and guiding him through it. If he chose to get out, he would have no one with him. As much as he liked the idea of being able to moan and squirm all he wanted, without being afraid of someone seeing him, he also couldn’t miss the opportunity of having Changbin touching him. He had been waiting for something like this for so long now. Might as well, enjoy it.

“Please, touch me.” he said, finally. “Please.”

Changbin smiled at that.

“Put your coat over your head and act as if you fell asleep.” the smaller boy said. “We both know you wouldn’t able to keep a straight face when I’m touching you.”

Hyunjin did as asked, even though now he couldn’t see what Changbin was doing or was planning on doing. Hyunjin couldn’t help but think this was like being fold-blinded. He was surprised when he felt Changbin’s hand travel between their bodies, heading down. Hyunjin couldn’t help but grasp at the feeling. He had been waiting for this for so long.

Soon enough, Hyunjin felt Changbin’s hand against his bulge. He almost couldn’t hold his moan in. He felt a weight on his shoulder, very close to his neck. Changbin must’ve laid down there once again. He probably could hear Hyunjin’s fast breathing this close. Every time the smaller boy would move his hand, Hyunjin felt a bolt of pleasure go up through his body. He was so sensitive. He didn’t expect to be reacting this much to such light touches. Changbin hadn’t even actually touched his dick yet, he was only slightly jerking him off through the fabric of his jeans, which wasn’t much more than a little pressure.

“Can you come from just this?” whispered Changbin in his ear with a low tone, making Hyunjin shiver. “I would put my hand down your pants, but I think it would be too suspicious, so I guess you’re gonna ave to get off like this.”

Hyunjin felt tears in his eyes. He wanted to be touched so bad. Anything could do. Changbin didn’t even need to actually jerk him off, but just put his hand over his bare skin at this point. Changbin must have heard his little whine and sniff, because he heard the smaller boy giggle.

“Are you crying, baby?” his voice was so cocky, Hyunjin almost moaned at that. If only, he could look at his face right now, just to see how he was looking mockingly at Hyunjin right now. “Do you want me to touch you this badly?”

“Yes.” he answered, with a whine. “It hurts.”

Changbin answered by grabbing his bulge even harder. Hyunjin felt more tears come down his cheeks from the pleasure. It was so frustrating and yet so good. The fabric was definitely being too harsh on his sensitive skin, but he liked it. He never thought he would. Changbin was making him realize many things he didn’t know about himself with this experience.

“Next time.” Changbin said. “I’ll take very good care of you next time, baby. But now, we can’t do much. So be a good boy and come just from this for me, okay. I’ll reward you later if you do.”

Hyunjin held back another moan. He could almost feel his throat being itchy to let out such loud obscene noises. But, now that Changbin told him there would a next time, he just needed to be patient and keep all those sounds for another time. Now, Hyunjin wanted to be good for the rapper. He wanted to be Changbin’s _good boy_.

“Ok,” the dancer let out quietly. “I can come just from this… For you.”

He really wanted to see how Changbin must’ve looked like right now. Hyunjin could be Changbin’s hardening member against his thigh right now. Hyunjin wanted to help him too, but knew it couldn’t happen this time. But later, he would make sure to make Changbin feel good too. He would feel guilty if he was the only one that got to cum.

But the hard grasp he felt on his dick, interrupted his thoughts immediately. Changbin had started going much harder and faster than before, enough to make Hyunjin feel good, but not enough that the movements could make other people suspect anything. From the way Changbin was laying on top of him, they probably couldn’t even see his arm between the two.

But just the thought of doing something like this in front of everyone, made Hyunjin excited. He never did anything even close to this. He was not only too shy about these sorts of things, but he was also not very good at hiding his reactions. But now, with Changbin guiding him, the whole thing seemed easier.

The dancer could feel he was getting closer with every movement of Changbin’s hand. It was jut a matter of time now. The tightness in his lower belly was enough to confirm his suspicions.

“Come for me, baby.” he heard Changbin say.

It was what pushed him over the edge. Those words were enough to make him feel his orgasm cut through his body sharply. He had to bite down on his bottom lip to keep himself from moaning loudly from the pleasure.

Changbin stopped his hand from moving soon after, to not overstimulate Hyunjin. They both knew Hyunjin wouldn’t be able to stay quiet if he did.

It took a few minutes for Hyunjin to finally calm down from his high and start breathing normally again. He took his jacket from his face and stared at Changbin. He was still laying on his chest. His cheeks were pink and he had a pleased smile on his face. If Hyunjin didn’t know better, he would say Changbin was the one who had just orgasmed.

“Let’s stay here for a little more.” the rapper said. “I’m the one with a problem now. We gotta wait for it to go away.”

Hyunjin nodded, smiling. He hadn’t forgotten the promise he made to himself, to help Changbin out later. He was already excited, just by thinking about it.

**Author's Note:**

> message on twt if y'all have any questions or requests (it's a nsfw acc btw) @/sungshaze


End file.
